Cartons of the general type which include cooperative latching means, including primary and secondary locks, for maintaining wraparound blanks in the form of a tubular carton have been previously known. Such cartons, and blanks therefor, are exemplified by those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,655,117, granted on Apr. 11, 1972; 4,200,220, granted on Apr. 29, 1980; 4,526,316, granted on Jul. 2, 1985; and 4,708,284, granted on Nov. 24, 1987. These patents show a variety of primary and secondary locks which are described as being useful for securing articles within the resulting carton or package.
The prior art is also exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,375,968, granted on Apr. 2, 1968. This patent discloses a plurality of containers which may be placed in side-by-side relation and are also shown in aligned double rows.